Chapter 1 of Title 46 of the Code of Federal Regulations (46 C.F.R.) governs marine safety as enforced by the Coast Guard. Vessels are required to pass inspection and maintain a Certificate of Inspection, which describes the vessel, the manning requirements, and the safety equipment and appliances required to be on board, among other things. See 46 C.F.R. §2.01-5. Safety equipment includes such things as survival crafts (e.g., lifeboats or life rafts), emergency position indicating radio beacons (EPIRB), and life buoys. The regulations require lifeboats or life rafts on a vessel to do two things: float free and automatically inflate if the vessel sinks. 46 C.F.R. §180.130. Similar behavior is needed from EPIRBs, life buoys and other types of marine emergency safety equipment. See, for example, 46 C.F.R. §180.64.